The Smash Clash
by geozaki
Summary: Athena has become a Mother at the young age of 18 due to a rather puzzling trial, and when she receives a letter everything she thought she knew about said trial is turned on it's head. Meanwhile the realms o another world are endangered be an alliance of evil forces. Is their fate already sealed or can they save the day yet again? Rated T due to probable violence stuff.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

**This is my first FanFic to be published, so I hope it's ok :)**

**Thumbnail Photo Credit: a href=" photos/92461652 N07/15291283192/"AntMan3001/a via a href=" "Compfight/a a href=" help/general/#147"cc/a**

**Also I will attempt to update as often as possible, ****hoverer I'm on the verge of finishing my GCSE's/Starting my A-Levels so I may not be able to update all the time :/**

**Also I don't own any of the characters that Nintendo, Capcom, Sega, Sony or any other companies own, however some of the characters I do own.**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Athena sat on the end of a bed, her long ginger hair was down and spread down her back until it reached the bottom of her back, her blue eyes watched her adopted daughter sleep peacefully. She had never expected to be the mother of an eight year old girl at the age of eighteen, and was still not quite accustomed to it... Yet.<p>

The next morning, she walked to the Wright Anything Agency. One hand holding tightly on to her daughters, the other clutching a yellowish envelope which was sealed with a red wax seal with a cross shape in the bottom left corner.

The two walked into the office, Trucy and Phoenix were sitting on one of the sofas talking. Upon seeing Athena Trucy sprung out of her seat and rushed over to greet the two.

"Hey" she chirped "how are ya both?"

"Good thanks" Athena replied with a smile

Trucy knelt down so the was on the younger girl's level. "Hey you ok Knisa?" She asked

The girl nodded

Trucy pulled her into a hug, stroking the young girls long, wavy chocolate brown hair which rested on her shoulders.

Knisa didn't speak much, but nobody blamed her as they all knew her past wasn't exactly... pleasant. Trucy looked into her eyes, which were currently a pale blue colour before standing again.

Athena looked at the magician with a smile on her face, Trucy's hair was a similar colour to Knisa's, only shorter, she wore blue magicians attire. She returned Athena's smile.

Phoenix also greeted the two, his hair just as spiky as ever. "Hey, why isn't your hair up Athena? I hardly ever see you with it down."

Athena reached the hand which held the letter to her head as if to double check her hair was indeed down "oh yeah, I ran out of time to put it up this morning, we were running a little late."

Phoenix chuckled "you needn't have rushed" he said smiling "it's not like there's much to do here..." He paused for a moment "except of course... Clean the toilet"

Athena rolled her eyes "really boss" she began "you never know, there could be a case just waiting to be solved. Besides the toilet's Apollo's job." She grinned

As if on cue A young man, who's hair resembled two vertical horns entered the office. "Hey guys" he mumbled tiredly

"Hey Apollo." Athena chirped.

Apollo nodded as if to say 'hey everyone' then sat down on one of the sofas. "The answer is no" she smiled at them "I will not clean the toilet"

They all laughed

"Hey, Sis I've been wandering" Trucy started, her voice filled with a curious tone, "what's the letter about"

Athena inspected the envelope. "I'm not sure... I haven't opened it yet"

Trucy smiled, "go on then"

Athena nodded, then pulled the envelope open and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

"What does it say?" Trucy asked impatiently

Athena frowned at it for a second "it says 'people park, 11:00am. '"

"That's it?" Trucy questioned.

"Yep" Athena confirmed

"Well then, let's go!" Trucy said practically pushing Athena out of the door with her words.

"Ok ok!" Athena exclaimed as Trucy, Knisa and herself embarked on their journey to people park.

Phoenix sat down opposite Apollo, a grin plastered on his face, even though he was trying to look serious. "So Apollo" he declared with as serious a tone as he could muster, "about the toilet"

The girls arrived at people park a little later "10:58" Trucy announced.

"So what are we looking for?" Athena questioned.

"Not sure" Trucy replied.

Just at that moment the wax seal on the envelope began to heat up, Athena dropped it as is burned her hand "ow!" She exclaimed as the envelope, and it's contents fell to the floor.

Knisa looked up at Athena "are you ok Mommy?" She asked a small, soft voice.

"I'm fine" Athena smiled at Knisa before turning her gaze to the letter.

Suddenly the paper burst into flames, within seconds the letter was reduced to ash, then the wax seal began to float upwards slowly. It started to change colour and it became a more 3D shape.

Soon the wax seal had turned into a metallic looking orb, which had a plus shape cut deep into it in the bottom left corner, it glowed with a faint light which kept on changing colour.

A circular saw appeared from nowhere and sliced through the strange orb, which shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Moments later the world around the three girls became a swirling purple mess, it made them feel dizzy, and soon enough they'd all passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Burning City

**Yay! I managed to upload 2 days running :P**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pit soared through the sky, his bow in his right hand. The wind ruffling the white feathers covering his wings.<p>

"Took you long enough" a voice mocked.

"Hey, I was under the impression that I'd spontaneously combust!" Pit replied, seemingly to thin air.

"Just focus on your mission!" The voice chuckled.

"Right" pit said continuing to survey the landscape below him.

Beneath him smoke billowed from numerous collapsed buildings. No-one could be seen for miles. "What happened here?" He gasped.

"That's what we're here to find out" the voice replied.

Pit nodded, he soared down to the carnage below him.

He landed, his sandals skidded slightly across the gravel as he touched down. His white tunic blew in the wind. The air carried the scent of smoke.

He looked towards the ruins of the once magnificent city.

"I hope everyone made it out in time" pit mumbled.

"So do I" the voice announced, a concerned tone to the way it spoke.

Pit ventured on into the crumbling city, there was no sign of life anywhere. He searched every corner of the once proud city. He found nothing. One last place to check he thought, flapping his wings he launched himself into the sky.

He surveyed the roofs of all the buildings. Nothing. As he was about to make his leave he noticed a form lying sprawled out on the top of a building. He flew towards it.

As he neared the form he noticed it was the form of a girl, about his age. She had the same coloured hair as he did, it fell just past her shoulders. She also wore identical clothing to his own. He felt as if he knew her, although he had no memory of ever seeing her before.

He picked her up - there was no way he was leaving her here - and flew silently back to skyworld.

A woman - slightly bigger than average for her age - with log green hair stood, she was holding a gold scepter and wore a white dress lined with golden embroidery. She was speaking with a small blue figure, which had spiky brown hair.

"They're really here?" She asked urgently her voice was identical to that which was talking to Pit.

The blue figure nodded

"Excellent! Please bring them in" she smiled

The blue figure nodded again and walked off.

Just at that moment Pit swooped in carrying the limp firm of another angel, her wings were hanging inner wren Pits arms. He gently placed her down.

"Lady Palutena" he looked up at the woman. "I found her at the city, do you think she'll be ok?"

Palutena looked over at Pit, her smile disappeared as her gaze fell on the young angelic girl.

"Pit" she gasped "do you know who this is?"

"No, should I?" He questioned.

Palutena rushed over to check on the girl's condition. "She'll live" Palutena said "she appears to be concussed, but she'll be fine"

"Who is she?" Pit asked

Palutena looked at him "Pit this is Poppy..." She hesitated "she's your twin sister"


	3. Chapter 3: Skyworld

**So here's chapter 3, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>When she awoke, Athena found herself in a cold dark room, slumped against a wall. She looked around the room, it was so dark that it was hard to make anything out. She noticed Trucy who had also woken. She looked as confused as Athena felt.<p>

"You ok?" Athena mumbled, unable to get her voice to work properly.

Trucy nodded slowly in response.

Athena scanned the room again. Then she saw Knisa lying on the floor, still unconscious. Athena moved over to her, and cradled the young girl's head in her arms.

Just then, the heavy iron door keeping them in the room squealed as it swung open. As the light streamed in it blinded Trucy and Athena until their eyes adjusted. A short figure walked in, it was the size of a child, possibly a bit bigger than Knisa (although she was short for her age anyway). It seemed to be dressed in a blue... Onesie? And had spiky brown hair. It's face was slightly luminous.

"Come" it ordered, there was something slightly off with it's voice, but neither Trucy or Athena could pinpoint what.

The two girls exchanged a glance before Trucy rose.

"Why?" She demanded, her voice broke slightly as a'r was still a little shaken from the previous events of that day and in all honesty she was slightly scared of the figure before them.

"Lady of Light will explain" the figure replied "come" he gestured with his hand for them to follow him.

Athena and Trucy exchanged another glance, then Athena gently picked up the still unconscious Knisa and stood up holding her close.

They followed the figure in blue cautiously as it led them from the dark room into the light corridor on the other side.

They followed the figure down the corridor for a few minuets before arriving in a large room, one end of which was completely open to the outside world.

Athena surveyed the room, there were three figures in the Centre of the room, two of which were kneeling, and the third was lying down.

After a couple of seconds, one stood up carrying the one who was lying down and walked out of the room. The remaining person then stood and turned to face the newcomers, she wore a smile on her face although it was obvious that she'd been crying. She was slightly bigger than the usual person.

"Thank you Rock" she said talking to the blue person. Rock smiled and stepped aside so that the woman could speak with Athena and Trucy.

"I'm very sorry for the little warning and... Unpleasant aspects of the journey. But your safety was our priority."

"Wh-where are we?" Trucy asked the woman, fear still evident in her voice.

"How rude of me" the woman replied, "firstly, my name is Palutena, and this" she gestures to rock, "is Megaman, but his friends call him Rock." Rock nodded in agreement "and we'd like to welcome you to Skyworld. This is the Skyworld palace, and out there," she motioned to the opening in the room. "Is the rest of Skyworld."

Athena and Trucy walked slowly over to the opening and looked at the surroundings.

"It's beautiful" Athena said looking at the numerous islands which were seemingly floating on a sea of clouds and supporting buildings of various shapes and sizes.

Palutena smiled, "I'm glad you like it" she said happily.

Athena turned around and looked at Palutena, a cheery smile on her face. "Athena" she announced "my name's Athena Cykes"

Trucy turned and also looked at Palutena smiling "Trucy Wright" she said.

"And this, is Knisa" Athena finished nodding to the still unconscious child in her arms, her smile wavering a little.

"She'll be ok" Palutena told her, "she's just recovering from the journey."

Athena nodded still smiling.

At that moment Rock walked over to the opening in the room. "Incoming" he announced.

Palutena looked out of the opening smiling "good" she muttered.

A small speck in the sky came into view, growing bigger as it came nearer. The speck became a figure, and the figure became more detailed.

Then it landed. It looked like a robot. It was big and chunky, it's face was a glowing green visor.. It's entire body was a mixture of red orange and green. It stood from the crouching position it landed in. Then it's body seemed to start to disappear. It all looked as if the metal of its body were compacting inwards and dissolving at the same time.

A couple of seconds later, standing where the robotic figure was, a young woman stood. She wore a light blue body suit and her blonde hair was in a pony tail with strands of hair hanging by her face on each side. A holster containing a small pistol was strapped to the top of her right leg.

"Anything?" Palutena asked her hopefully.

She shook her head, her face taking on a depressed expression.

Palutena sighed.

Knisa whimpered, Athena looked down at her as her eyes fluttered open. She seemed confused for a second, then she smiled recognizing her mum's face. Athena smiled back at her. "You ok?" She asked.

Knisa nodded, she craned her neck in order to see where she was, Athena put her down slowly making sure she could stand okay.

Knisa looked at the unfamiliar faces in the room and seemed to be slightly intimidated by them.

The woman who wore the blue body suit slowly approached Knisa, who was now hiding slightly behind Athena, when she was a short distance away the woman knelt down so she was on Knisa's level and smiled sweetly.

"Hey," she said softly, "my name's Samus, who might you be?"

Knisa looked at her, she hesitated for a moment. "I-I'm K-Knisa" she stuttered nervously.

"Nice too meet you Knisa" Samus replied. Maintaining her smile she offered her hand to Knisa.

Knisa hesitated, then accepted the shake "n-nice to m-meet you too" she said, slightly less nervously than before.

"Don't worry" Samus said "we're friends, you're safe here." Then she stood up. She seemed to be hiding something. "I'll be back soon" she said before leaping out of the opening in the room, her robotic suit of Armour materializing around her as she fell.


	4. Chapter 4: Pit's Introduced

Pit sat at the foot of Poppy's bed. He looked at he. He was still processing what Palutena had told him. This girl was his twin sister? He run through everything Palutena had told him. Firstly Poppy would be fine after resting a while, that part was simple enough. Second Poppy was his twin sister. That wasn't quite as simple to take in. Third that he and Poppy were separated at birth for their safety, although safety from what, he didn't quite know.

He stood up. And left the room.

Questions filled his mind mixed with a sea of emotions, where had Poppy been living? Why did they need to be protected? The emotions, anger, sadness, happiness, confusion.

He needed to talk to Palutena again and find out more about his long lost sibling.

He entered the main hall, Palutena is standing in the middle of the room, she's looking towards the opening in the room where three girls stand looking out at Skyworld. In the far corner of the room rock is standing, observing what's going on.

Pit walked towards Palutena slowly, he's curious as to who the newcomers are. However he's more intent on getting information on Poppy.

"Lady Palutena..." He spoke softly

Palutena turned to face him, she smiled softly before pulling him into a hug.

A few moments later she broke the hug. She gestures to the three girls - who were now looking at Pit and Palutena - one of which was much younger than the other two who seemed to be of a similar age. "Meet Athena, Trucy and Knisa" Plutena said.

"It's nice to meet you," Pit announced. "My name's Pit."

"It's nice to meet you Pit" Trucy and Athena chirped in unison. Knisa remain silent, still slightly hiding behind Athena.

Palutena glanced out of the opening in the room, the sea of clouds glowed a pinky-orange colour. "It's getting late" she announced. She turns to Rock, "Rock, would you be so kind as to show our guests to their rooms please? There's something I must discuss with Pit."

Rock nodded, Palutena thanked him as he asked the girls to follow him, he then lead them out of the room.

Palutena looked at Pit with sympathy. "What do you want to know?" She asked softly.


	5. Chapter 5: History Won't Repeat

Knisa walked alongside Trucy and Athena, her hand in her mother's hand as they followed the blue robot which was slightly bigger than her. She was slightly nervous around everyone in this new place. Although she'd decided she liked most of them, especially the woman who'd spoken to her before.

They finally arrived at a door, which the robot opened. They entered the large room, a few neat white beds were placed in the room. One wall was entirely made from glass allowing the beautiful colour of the sky outside flood the room with it's warm colours.

Rock bid them goodnight and left them alone in the room.

The three hardly spoke, as they changed into the PJs that were left at the foot of the beds. The day had left them all completely exhausted.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Athena asked Knisa, who nodded.

The three bid each other goodnight before clambering into bed. Athena and Trucy fell asleep almost instantly, however Knisa stayed awake, she watched the moon as it rose from the sea of clouds. It was a full moon which flooded the large room with a pale white light. Knisa continued to watch the moon as it rose higher into the sky.

* * *

><p>Samus walked through the ruins of a once proud city, despite the fact that she was wearing her armour she managed to walk around quietly, all that could be heard was the faint tapping of her feet on the floor.<p>

The full moon cast a pale light which illuminated the city, each building had an eerie shadow which consumed a part of the floor into complete darkness.

She knew that no one else was around but still instinctively held her right arm - which was consumed in an arm cannon as part of her metal suit - ready to fire.

Samus thought back to her home planet, K-2L, and how everyone who lived there had been massacred while she was just a young child. Then she thought about the missions she's been assigned by the federation. And then her thoughts turned to Baby.

She lost control of her emotions causing her robotic suit of armour to turn off and dematerialise, she stood in the light of the full moon, a tear running down her cheek. And she vowed that she wouldn't let history repeat itself.


	6. Chapter 6: Under The Moonlight

**I apologise that the last few Chapters have been a little short, I just wanted to get some small pieces of info into the story without making it too obvious, I hope you enjoy!**

**-Geo-**

* * *

><p>"Why were we separated?" Pit asked<p>

"So that you'd be safe" Palutena replied

"From what?"

"I can't tell you that yet, I'm sorry Pit"

Pit hesitated a moment "where has Poppy been living?" He continued the interrogation.

"She's been living in Hyrule"

"Do Zelda and Link know?"

Palutena shook her head "she'd been living with a normal family, I doubt anyone even knew she was an angel, except those she was staying with of course. They may have know her, but not who she really was."

Pit processed the information he was receiving about his sister.

Palutena looked at the full moon which was slowly creeping up the sky. "I think you should get some rest, we can talk again tomorrow if you want to"

Pit nodded.

They bid each other goodnight and separated going to their individual rooms.

Pit stayed awake for an hour or so still running through everything he'd just learned. But eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Samus returned to the misinformed hall of the palace of Skyworld, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she sat, her legs dangling off the opening in the room? As she watched the moon. She could feel that things were just going to get worse, but no matter what, she will not break her vow.<p>

* * *

><p>Rock walked up to the small recharge booth that was stationed for hom inside the palace. He didn't really need to recharge but thought it'd be best to have full batteries just incase. Just before he powered down he looked out of the nearby window. The moon's light shining on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>"We must act before they become to strong!" A deep voice bellowed<p>

"I understand master" replied another equally menacing voice

"You know what you have to do?"

"Yes sir"

"Take your brother, then you can brake him by completing your mission before his very eyes"

"Certainly master"

"Now go, we have places to destroy and people to kill"

The second voice laughed "yes we do"

The moon shine over the owners of the two voices.

"Yes we do..."


	7. Chapter 7: The Plumbers

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload this chapter, christmas and birthdays were occupying most of my time!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS to all! And I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the window in the large bedroom, waking Trucy and Athena.<p>

Athena looked at Knisa who was already awake. "Morning" Athena said, to both Trucy and Knisa.

"Morning" Trucy replied.

"Morning Mum" Knisa said softly, she smiled.

Athena smiled back at her daughter, knowing she probably hadn't slept that night, Knisa often had trouble sleeping, this concerned Athena.

The three dressed into what they'd been wearing the day before as they had nothing else to wear.

They walked out of their room and headed towards the main hall.

Samus was sitting by the opening, looking out at the sea of clouds when they entered.

Upon hearing the three enter, Samus turned and greeted them. "Sleep well?" She asked.

Trucy and Athena nodded in reply.

"How about you?" She asked Knisa softly

Knisa nodded.

Samus smiled "I'm glad to hear that"

At that moment Palutena walked in, she seemed to be nervous about something and she started to pace, not even noticing the four other people in the room.

"Morning Palutena" Samus called over to her

Palutena seemed shocked that other people were in the room "M-morning, you all alright? Did you sleep well?"

They told her that they had, and asked why she was so nervous.

"Oh it's nothing really," she replied "We just have two important guests arriving today, and I'm a bit nervous about meeting them"

"Who's coming?" Trucy asked

"The Mario Brothers"

"Who are they?"

"Plumbers"

Athena thought about the conversation that Trucy and Palutena had just finished, "Why are you nervous about meeting a pair of plumbers?" She asked

"They're not just a pair of plumbers" Palutena replied "Many in this world consider them to be heroes, or even gods."

""They must be very good plumbers" Athena giggled.

"Something like that" Palutena confirmed absent mindedly. Before walking slowly out of the room.

"They're not just plumbers" Samus said, seemingly to no-one although it was obvious she was talking to Athena, Trucy and Knisa. "In their lifetime they've managed to defeat an evil dinosaur, save a few princesses, travelled many galaxies, won many races across the worlds, and a few other things as well."

The three were slightly taken aback by this.

"Does plumber have the same meaning here as it does in our world?" Trucy asked.

"If plumber in your world means something along the lines of 'toilet man who fixes other water appliances as well' then yes.."

"Then I'm pretty sure these will be the two most interesting plumbers I've ever met" Trucy declared.

"probably" Samus agreed.

Then two men flew through the opening in the room, each was wearing a suit which made them look like giant squirrel like beings, after a few seconds their suits disappeared and the were both left standing holding a brownish coloured leaf, which appeared to have a smiling face on in their hands. Both men were wearing smiles under thick, bushy moustaches.

The first of the men was short and rather round, he wore red and blue overalls and a red hat with a big white letter M printed on the front. The other was tall and skinny, he wore blue and green overalls and a green hat with a big letter L printed on it.

"Welcome" Samus said cheerily, standing up to greet the two. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure where Lady Palutena is right now, she seemed a little… overwhelmed a while ago when I last saw her."

"Don't-a- worry" said the man in red with a really thick Italian accent "There's plenty of time to catch up with her later, how you been doing Samus?"

"Alright thanks, you?"

"Good thanks, Luigi and I have had a surprisingly uneventful couple of weeks, it's nice not having to do much for a change"

Samus nodded. "You guys do always seem to be busy"

The man in red then looked over at Athena, Trucy and Knisa "I don't believe we've met before" He announced "I'm Mario and this is Luigi, it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too" Athena replied "I'm Athena, this is Knisa" she said gesturing to Knisa "and-"

"I'm Trucy" Athena was expecting Trucy to cut in so she wasn't very surprised.

Then Palutena walked into the room, she greeted the plumbers and apologised for being absent when they arrived. She asked to have a word with them in private, and the four of them left the room without another word.

"They're supposed to be Plumbers?" Trucy asked after Mario and Luigi had left with Palutena.

"Yup." Samus replied

Trucy pictured the two unclogging a toilet… It was funny, maybe they'd be able to help Apollo.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you made it" Palutena told the brothers. "Things aren't going so well"<p>

"What's been happening" Luigi asked, his accent just as thick as Mario's although his voice was higher pitched.

"Not much… yet, but I think we're in for something. Numerous cities, towns and villages are being destroyed, countless people are losing their lives and we can't find anything to give us a lead!"

"Hmmm" Mario pondered.

"And... I fear that this is just the beginning." Palutena finished worriedly.

"Have you collected the weapon yet?" Mario inquired.

Palutena nodded, "we have 'the weapon' but she is a living person with feelings and everything, I don't think we should use her for our advantage."

"I understand" Mario said" but the time might come when we don't have a choice"

Palutena didn't like this idea at all.


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Night

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I'll try to upload more frequently, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It amazes me." Samus announced<p>

"What does?" Athena asked

"How you've just been 'kidnapped' from your everyday lives and bought into a world that is completely different and you hardly seem bothered at all."

"I guess this place is just very calm and welcoming" Athena replied.

"Although," Trucy thought aloud "I do miss Daddy and Polly"

"Yeah" Athena agreed, "not being able to see people who are close is difficult"

"I'm sure you'll see them soon enough" Samus offered.

Athena nodded, and Trucy broke from her brief moment of sorrow, and smiled again.

She looked toward knisa who was standing next to Athena silently. "Forgive me" Samus said softly, raising her head to face Athena again. "But you seem a little young to be the mother of a child as grown up as Knisa."

Athena smiled "She's adopted" then Athena's face fell remembering the case which had caused her to adopt Knisa. "It's a long story" she said in order to avoid having to tell the story.

Samus nodded in understanding, "sorry."

"Don't be." Athena replied.

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. Palutena showed Athena, Trucy and Knisa around the palace, while the plumbers caught up with Samus. Pit roamed the palace completely unaware of the new arrivals, waiting for his sister to wake while he went through what Palutena had told him the night before.

The clouds once again caught fire, and the residents of the palace went to bed, for the last peaceful night that they would have for a very long time.

* * *

><p>"Hey Apollo you seen the girls since they went to the park earlier?"<p>

"Nope."

"Hmmm" the spiky haired attorney placed his phone on his desk "they won't answer my calls" he announced.

"Maybe they're just out of signal" the red clad attorney offered.

"Maybe" Phoenix agreed. He started to sort out some papers on his desk, stopping to read a few. He held one in his hand which just had a picture on it, the picture of a perfect circle with an off centred cross drawn inside.

"Hey that was on the letter" Apollo announced

"What?" Phoenix asked

"That symbol" he said pointing to the piece of paper, "it was on the seal of the letter Athena had"

"That's a little odd" Phoenix said "personally I've never seen it before, any idea what it means Apollo?"

Apollo shook his head, "no idea" he confirmed.

Phoenix shrugged, he put the paper back on his desk in a neat pile, the page with the strange symbol was on the top. "It's getting late." He announced

"Yes it is" Apollo agreed. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back soon, you'll see"

Then the pile of paper on Phoenix's desk began to rustle, the top page scrunched up into a ball, which smoothed itself off and became a perfect sphere which had a metallic shine and a glow which kept changing colours, and an off centred cross adorning it. The attorneys shared a glance before the sphere shattered like glass, a buzz saw was wedged into the wall behind the attorneys. A small purple vortex emerged from the direction which the saw had come from, before the two passed out.

Apollo had been very wrong, they wouldn't be back soon, however soon enough they'd meet again, under very different circumstances...

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming."<p>

"No need to thank me, I'm here to help."

Palutena smiled at the plumber "I'd just like to run a few things past you, seeing as you're the highest ranking hero here. If that's ok of course?" She said.

The plumber nodded "of course, go ahead" he answered through his thick accent and thick moustache.

Palutena paused before speaking, "As you are probably well aware, the attacks on residential areas are increasing in frequency and sheer destruction-"

Mario nodded, listening intently

"- well, I believe that we need to be doing all we can in order to stop them. Our investigations aren't turning much up in the way of leads and if we were to be attacked we need to be prepared. So I think we should start training tomorrow. Like the brawl tournaments and competitions we all take part in, but for training purposes."

Mario nodded "I agree"

"I also think we should start training the newcomers" Palutena announced, "they're probably in need of some combat training"

"More than likely." Mario agreed.

* * *

><p>The sky became it's dark blue colour, the sky was lit by countless stars and a bright moon, which illuminated the sea of clouds on which Skyworld stood, this night would be the last of it's kind for a very long time.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: The Trial

Athena's sleep was full of dreams. Dreams of an event which took place just over two months ago. An event which changed her life forever.

* * *

><p>"Court is now in session for today's trial" the Judge announced to the silent, but crowded courtroom. "Are the defence and prosecution ready?<p>

"The defence is ready your Honour" Athena announced

"The prosecution is also ready" a man opposite Athena said, his voice was slimy and he had the most ridiculous fringe ever.

"Very well" the judge said, his grey beard moving around slightly as he spoke, "your opening statement if you please Mr Payne."

"Of course your Honour," Payne started, "two days ago a man disappeared, he is believed to have been murdered. Unfortunately because the body vanished very little evidence could be recovered, we did however find a potential murder weapon, and proof that the defendant murdered the victim; Mr Smith."

"please explain your findings Mr Payne" the Judge demanded.

"With pleasure your Honour" Payne slimed "Firstly we found this..." Payne said holding a shiny circular blade so that everyone could see it, it had a slight iridescent glow. "Which we believe to be the murder weapon. The defendants right hand fingerprints were found on this buzz saw which is proof that. She handled the weapon. Second, the defendant was the last person seen with the victim, which destroys her alibi. And finally the defendant had a motive."

"That does seem very decisive." The Judge agreed, "please could you tell the court what this motive was?"

"Certainly, your Honour." Payne replied obediently "The defendant is the daughter of the victim, the defendant's mother died during childbirth, and science that day has been abused by the victim. This act was the defendants revenge."

"That surely does seem like a watertight theory." The judge agreed.

"Objection!" Athena shouted, "This is all conjecture, there's no evidence to back up your statement!"

"Objection!" Payne retaliated "It's the only possible series of events, and the CCTV footage of the room in which the event is believed to have occurred is being processed as we speak!"

"Objection! You claim to know all the details about this case, but in reality you can't even confirm in which room the victim was supposedly killed! You can't even prove he was killed at all!"

"I'm afraid Mr Payne, the Defence has a very valid point" The Judge said

Payne's slickly smirk remained on his face, "why don't we ask the detective in charge of the investigation what he thinks?" He suggested.

"Very well," the Judge boomed, "Please call the detective to the stand!"

A few moments passed, then a tall man wearing a big brown coat, and who had a pencil behind his ear walked up to the witness stand.

"Name and Profession" Payne demanded

"Dick Gumshoe, I'm the lead detective for this case" the man responded.

"Would you mind elaborating on the extent of the investigation detective?" Payne asked

"Uh, sure Pal" Gumshoe started "during the investigation we came across a circular saw, which is believed to be the murder weapon. It has the fingerprints of the defendant were found on it during it's examination, however, no traces of blood were found on the blade-"

"Hold it!" Athena was looking at gumshoe inquisitively "if, detective, there was not trace of blood on the saw, how can it be a murder weapon?"

Payne smirked, he was playing with his ridiculous fringe. "Ms Cykes, need I point out the obvious? Two possibilities arise from your line of questioning, first: what if the defendant simply used the blunt of the saw to attack the victim?"

Athena shook her head "nice theory, but I don't think so" she said thoughtfully "having spent a lot of time questioning the defendant you should know that she is much smaller than the victim who was around 6ft tall, therefore, how would the defendant have reached high enough to hit his head, and would she really have the strength to hit him hard enough with this flimsy piece of metal?"

"The defence has a valid point Payne, your argument isn't exactly water tight"

"Very well" Payne announced "that brings us to possibility number two, the defendant wiped the blood from the saw in order to hide the evidence."

"Objection!" Athena called "if this is the case, then why was the saw found lodged in the wall?"

"Maybe the defendant was trying to create the impression of a third person" Payne suggested

"Then surely, she'd have left the blood on the saw, because if I'm honest, without it, the possibility of a third person attacking with the saw becomes more unlikely. Besides, if she wiped the blood off, what did she wipe it off with, and why didn't she wipe her fingerprints off it at the same time?

"Order, order!" The Judge called "it seems at present, neither cases involving the saw's involvement in the crime can be proved, have you anything else to share regarding the investigation, Detective?"

"Sorry Pal," the detective said "but apart from the saw and the CCTV footage we didn't manage to find anything else during the investigation."

"Very well," the judge said, nodding slightly.

"the prosecution would now like to call the defendant to the stand" Payne announced

"Very well," the judge repeated "bailiff, please bring the defendant to the stand"

A moment later a small, young girl was bought into the courtroom, she had to stand on a box in order to see over the top of the stand. She looked at the faces around her with teary, blue eyes. Her chocolate brown hair fell to just below her shoulders. It was obvious she was scared, terrified, you could tell just by looking at her face. It was also obvious that she was sad.

"Witness, your name and profession please?" Payne demanded

The girl remained silent, unable to speak.

"Witness!" Payne demanded again, this time much louder.

Payne's voice seemed to make the girl jump a little, but she still failed to speak.

"Your honour!" Athena called "the defence requests the prosecution stop badgering the defendant! She's obviously terrified! Not to mention she's more than likely upset about this incident, the victim was her father after all!"

"I agree" the Judge said, scowling at Payne "the prosecution will refrain from badgering the defendant!"

Payne smirked "as you wish your honour" he said bluntly.

Athena looked at the girl on the witness stand, she knew that this small, harmless girl could not have harmed anyone, never mind her own father. "It's ok" she said softly, a her voice was soothing, "we won't hurt you, we would just like to know your name if that's ok?"

The girl shifted her weight, she glanced at Payne but then fixed her gaze on Athena. "K-knisa" she mumbled.

Athena smiled sweetly "thank you" she spoke just as softly as before. She went to speak again, but before she had the chance the courtroom doors burst open, it was the bailiff. "your honour!" He shouted "the CCTV footage has returned from it's analysis."

The judge nodded, "let us see it"

A large screen flickered to life as the footage was played, after a few seconds the video began. It showed Knisa and a very big man standing opposite each other, the man looked as if he was livid, Knisa had her face buried in her hands. "Look at me!" The man roared. Knisa slowly looked up from her hands, but the second their eyes made contact a circular saw flew between the two of them, lodging itself in the wall. The man disappeared. Knisa slowly walked towards the saw, placing her hand on it. As the footage fizzled out a cry of sorrow could be heard.

The courtroom was silent. Everyone looked up at the screen in disbelief.

"The footage had been interfered with by some sort of electro magnetic pulse" Payne announced reading the analysis report, "it was lucky that this small clip could be recovered, unfortunately all footage before and after the event we just saw has been lost."

"Well." the judge started slowly "this footage proves the existence of a third person, therefore removing all suspicions against the defendant. This court finds the defendant NOT GUILTY!"


End file.
